Episode 9567 (21st September 2018)
Plot Toyah looks after a bloodied Imran as Tim saunters off. Liz falls for Hannah's theatrics and invites her to move into the flat so that she can look after her. Steve goes for a wedding dance lesson where Tracy makes him practice with Mary. When Beth and Abi laugh at him, he calls it quits, refusing to make to look like a plonker at his own wedding. Toyah agrees to be friends with Imran but nothing more. Tim, Gina and Sophie visit Sally at Norcross Prison. They don't plan to mention Tim's row with Imran but Tim spills the beans when she notices that his knuckles are red raw. Sally can't bear to look at them and returns to her cell. Ken lets Claudia read a short story he's written for the Gazette. Jim tells Hannah to dial down her performance before she ruins everything. Liz lets Hannah take her bed and suggests that Tracy move back into No.1 if she finds it a tight squeeze. Steve enrages Tracy by agreeing with his mum. Claudia doesn't think Ken's story is a good fit for the Gazette as it doesn't have a female protagonist. He is equally dismissive of Claudia's idea for a weekly series about a hairdresser, labelling it a vanity project. Peter thinks about buying the old snooker hall in Victoria Street. Gina opines to Tim that Imran had it coming. Abi admits to Steve that she planted the idea about the wedding dance in Tracy's head and offers to teach him in secret so that he can surprise Tracy on the day. He agrees. Jim tells Liz that Hannah's Myotonic Dystrophy is worse than his. Liz apologises profusely for not being there when he was diagnosed and begs for forgiveness. He readily grants it as the guilt begins to weigh heavily upon him. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Packing department *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jamila House *Barlow Legal Services *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Following Hannah's collapse, Liz asks her to move in so she can take care of her; Sally is upset when Tim tells her about his row with Imran; and Peter looks into to sic buying the old snooker hall on Victoria Street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,822,367 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes